


Song of the Dragonborn

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Skyrim AU, dragonborn Thomas Sanders, pairings are too by announced, so i'm just posting it here, this is on my tumblr, which is to say you guys will decide in the end who gets with who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Traveling to Solitude from Cyrodil should have been easy for Thomas. But upon entering into Skyrim he was taken in by his own people for being near a Stormcloak Ambush. To top it off a f*cking dragon came down and destroyed all of Helgan! Thomas was spared a fate of death but finds out he is the Dragonborn. Maybe he should have just gotten that job as a scholar?
Kudos: 2





	1. Whiterun

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about the sides, their lore, and what parts they play go to my Tumblr. JadeSpeedster17. Search the tag Sanders Sides Skyrim AU.

The sound of thunder rolled over the horizon, the cold scent of rain coming with it. He reached up and put his hood over his head, the cloak keeping him warm despite the freezing temperatures Skyrim can get. The walk from Riverwood to Whiterun was only about an hour or so, he turned from Honeybrew and down the well treaded cobble paths. A guard nodded to him as he passed by, to which he returned. 

A loud thundering sound alerted him to turn his head as he watched a giant fall to the ground. With that the men and women packed up and cheered over their kill, as if they had just hunted an were to feast. 

They paid him no mind, and he didn’t think on it, possibly some hired mercenaries or something. He turned walking over the bridge watching as the clean water ran between them, tilting his head he made note of it and headed to the gate.

The guard did approach him, “Hault, no one is allowed inside the city, dragons been about.” the mans voice was gruff, but he could sense they were both scared.

“My name is Thomas, and Riverwood calls for the Jarls aid.” Thomas told them, as he took off his hood for them.

The guards nodded, telling him to go up to Dragonsreach, he couldn’t miss it. With a soft thank you, Thomas headed inside the city of Whiterun. 

Now, to explain a bit, Thomas here were just seeking to help people, but also he guessed having first hand knowledge of this dragon would help. Having been pulled from his path by his own people, and set to get his head cut off! Thomas was still reeling over that, even if it was only just a few hours ago. He didn’t have time to process everything, set out to get to Whiterun to tell the Jarl of how close the Dragon was to the small town.

Thomas took a breath and looked around the area as he entered. The city was massive, he looked around as he entered slowly. Right at the entrance was the black smith forge, Thomas had no doubt he might stop there after this. He saw a women, Imperial by the looks of it, and was talking to what looked to be a solider. Not wanting to ease drop he looked away as he walked. 

Though he did get that they wanted more swords, and the blacksmith lady was upset as she didn’t have the right time. He walked to the Market Place, looking at all the stales open, in front of him was the inn, to the right was a goods shop and potions shop. 

Thomas felt a bit overwhelmed by it all, this place seem huge, well off, and lots to do. Shaking his head, Thomas knew he had to keep focused. Not many paid him mind as he weaved through them to the stairs leading up to the next district. He blinked as he looked at the center to see a rather sickly looking tree at the center. 

Could it be because it was cold? Maybe there was something wrong? It wouldn’t be important if it wasn’t in the center of the area. Focused on it he stepped forward, only to feel a body collide into his his.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Thomas said turning as he got up, his weapon having fell near his feet, a simple sword.

The man scrabbled up getting the potions that fell into his basket, “No no, my fault, I was in my own world.” he laughed a bit.

Thomas stared, the other was a Breton by the looks of it, he reached down helping him pick up everything before putting his sword back in it’s sheath. “Listen, I really am sorry, I was daydreaming as well.” he said sheepishly to him rubbing the back of his neck.

Gazing at the other, he noted the mans rather strange hair style, not common for a Breton, it was messy and shaggy with a lot of floof. He was dressed in a simple set of clothing, Some fur to keep him warm and leather boots, compared to Thomas’s leather armor and large fur cloak. 

The Breton looked at him and smiled brightly, “I haven’t seen you around here, and I know just about everyone here.” he said, there was no bragging, just stating a fact. “I’m Patton, what’s your name Traveler?” he asks holding out his hand.

Thomas took it by the wrist giving a firm shake, not that he thought the man was carrying a knife, it was force of habit after traveling for so long. “Thomas.” he said to him with just as happy a smile. “I was on my way to Dragonsreach, I’m guessing that is the tall building on the hill?” he asked.

Patton’s eyes shined, “Yup, come on, if you’re with me the guards won’t bother you much.” Thomas went to protest but Patton waved his hand, “I wasn’t going anything big, just taking some potions up there.” he shrugged as he motioned for Thomas to follow. 

“That’s really nice of you, are all people like that?” he asked curiously, hoping Patton knew what he meant.

Apparently he did, as Patton sighed, “Sadly Skyrim seems full of people who like to sneer before smiling. I guess it’s because of this war, oh well, I think a smile for a smile.” he said in a lighter tone. “So what business you have with the Jarl?” he asked curiously. “No reason, you don’t have to tell me, just curious.”

Shrugging, Thomas looked at him, “It’s fine, I was traveling to here and Riverwood asked me to tell the Jarl of how close the Dragon was to them.” he said in some honesty, he was hoping to let him supposed ‘criminal’ past stay that way.

Patton gasped at that, “Oh gosh, well I can see now why. Poor saps there don’t even have a wall to protect them.” he mused, “I’ve been there once, it’s a nice place in the warmer seasons.”

“I thought so too.” Thomas agreed as they started to walk over the bridge. Patton said hi to the two guards, having known them by name. Making small talk with them, as they seemed happy to return before allowing them inside. “You seem to know them.”

“Oh yes, they often after up here, enjoy it when I sometimes bring them some warm on cold days. The guards have it rough too, now with Dragons on the loose, their nerves are shot.” Patton said sadly as they enter into the palace. 

The warmth hit him as Thomas looked around the large area in awe. Patton giggled as he lead him along, “I have to give these to Farengar, one of the Jarl’s kids is a little sick. But if you want, I could show you around sometime?” he offered.

Thomas smiled, “I’d like that Patton, thank you for the help.” he said shaking the others hand once more. He watched the other vanish into another part of the palace, before taking a breath and heading up to hear arguing. And a dark elf lady approaching him with her sword drawn. Thomas swallowed hard.

He hoped this turned out well.


	2. Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to save Whiterun!

Huffing as he walked out of the crypt and dusting off the lingering cobwebs and dust, wincing as he looked at the would in his side. It was slowly healing thanks to the potion he took, but that didn’t mean it stung any less. He looking at the stone tablet he got, Thomas shook his head, he hoped he got paid well for this stunt he was put on. 

After having talking to the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf, ask him to fetch something from a tomb called Bleak Falls. Well more so the court mage asked him too, but as he needed coin after losing most of his stuff to a dragon attack in Helgan he agreed. 

If Thomas was honest with himself he was so glad he wasn’t scared of being underground. Sighing as he sun peaked out from behind the bleak clouds he headed down the slop carefully and started to make his way to the river to get back to Riverwood.   
He thought back to his conversation with the jarl. The man was rather kind and seemed to care for his people. But, Thomas was wary still, not everything was what it seems. He looked down at his dull blade and sigh, he figured with what he found in the tomb would be enough to get a new blade. 

The way back was quiet, not even the wolves were out. It was odd, it was like the world held it breath. He wasn’t in a barrow long, about four hours at best, so it was still early afternoon. Yet, it was like nothing wanted to breath for fear of something.   
Thomas felt tense the whole way but once he entered into the city he seemed to calm down. First thing though, a new blade, if he held off who knew what would come up?

He walked up to the Warmaiden, he smiled at the women at the forge as she nodded to him when he walked inside. Taking down his hood he blinked when he saw Patton talking with the man behind the counter and stocking the self behind him.   
Patton turned to him and smiled brightly, “Thomas, everything okay?” he asked worriedly, after all the new guy he met, who was very nice to him, just entered into a weapon shop. 

Thomas smiled, feeling his mood lift somehow, it was like Patton could just make you smile. “Yeah, just got done with a small job for the jarl and my weapon isn’t really as good as I hope. I was looking to get something a bit better.” he admits.

The man behind the counter then gave a bright smile seeing as he was a customer and Patton did seem to like him. After all, that boy was a good judge of character. “Happy to be of help sir, call me Ulfberth. Let’s see that weapon you got.” he offered to Thomas, who nodded and put the sword on the table.

Humming to himself he grunted, “Damn straight you need a new one son, this one is rather used up, I doubt even a sharpen would make it better.” the large Nord commented looking at the imperial blade and shaking his head. “I think I got something for you, and seeing as your helping the Jarl I can give you a discount on it.”   
Blinking at that Thomas looked sheepish, “You don’t have to that sir.” he said quickly.

Shaking his head again, “Don’t think too hard on it, Patton told me a bit about you and I know you to be telling the truth. After all, if the Jarl sees you as capable, and you got back from your mission, than you are, you’ll need a reliable blade. Your armor at least is good from what I see, but keep an eye on it, Skyrim isn’t the most hospitable place outside of the holds.” he explained as he mvoed to the shelf and getting out some swords.

Patton beamed at Thomas, “Ulfberth knows his weapons, he’s no Gray-Mane in forging, but he’ll make sure you have as close to perfect as you can get.” he said happily to him as Ulberth chuckled.  
“I’m not so great Patton, but I do know my craft.” he admits with a rough smile on his face, but warmth in his eyes at the other. He laid out three blades, “Test these out, you’ll just know if it works.” he said, on the counter was a steel sword, an iron, and another imperial sword. 

Thomas looked at them, testing their weight and grip before deciding on the steel, he paid the coins for it as Ulfberth nodded, “Steel is reliable and stable, that one should last you for a while. I’d recommend finding something to go with it.” he told him.

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked curiously to him as he put the sword into the holster.   
Ulfberth nodded to his other hand, “Most use another sword or shield, some even use magic. I’d recommend something for your other hand to hold in time so you have two ways to fight.” he shrugged at Thomas. “Just some advice from a fighter, you could also see about the Companions, they are always willing to take in people could prove to help you learn more.”

Nodding to that as Thomas smiled, “Thank you sir.” he told him sincerely. 

“Not a problem, no self respecting man or women would be caught dead without their weapon after all.” Ulfberth waved his hand, “Best hurry back to the Jarl, and Patton could you help me with the new shipment that came in, I’ll give this mans old sword to my wife for melting and reuse.” Patton nodded to the large man with a eager look.  
“See you around Thomas.” the Breton said as he left with the Nord to the back. 

Thomas waved to him as he left feeling rather better after his shitty mood from the crypt. Walking to the palace with a more bounce in his step. And up the stairs inside the warmth of Dragonsreach.   
Giving the stone to the mage and he was talking to another girl leaning on the table. Talking about dragons and among other things, she even praised him on getting it by himself. Really he was too tired to follow. 

However he did jump when the dark elf, Irileth, walked in stating that a dragon had been spotted. “A dragon, how exciting.” Farengar said as the women left and Thomas followed when he was told up the stairs.   
“I’d take this more seriously if I were you.” Irileth muttered to him as they got up to the area above the thorn to see a table with a large map of Skyrim on it and some flags on it. Thomas guessed showing who belonged to which side of the war. 

Balgruuf asked the guard to tell him what he saw as the man said that it took off with some of his fellow guards and he ran here. Thomas felt his blood run cold, they’d have to fight a dragon?   
Seems like it when Balgruuf told Irileth to gather men to go check out the Western Watch tower. He then turned to Thomas with a heavy sigh, “Sadly friend this isn’t time to celebrate, it seems my city is in need of your help again.” he told Thomas firmly, “You were at Helgan, you know better how to deal with these dragons than us.”   
  
Thomas wasn’t sure about that, but… the thought of the kids here, the people and a dragon, what happened at Helgan. He steeled his nerves and nodded, “A bit Jarl Balgruuf, I’ll help out how I can.” he told him no hesitation, he wasn’t about to let what happened at Helgan happen here.   
He might not be one to get involved, but after what he saw that day. All those people, no, he wouldn’t let it happen here. What kind of a man would he be if he did just leave? 

Taking a breath of relief the Jarl’s shoulders sagged, “Thank you son, you have no idea how much it means.” he said then pulled out a rather nice piece of armor “Take this, a token for helping us retrieve the Dragonstone.”  
Thomas blinked in shock as he looked at the heavy armor that was clearly enchanted from the way it seemed to hum. He could only nod due to how much this gift possibly cost to make.

“I’ve also let Avenicci know you are allow to purchase a home here in the city, if you so desire.” Balgruuf nodded to him as Thomas smiled at him, going down to put on the armor before following Irileth who went on ahead. 

He caught up with her at the gate, the armor was heavy on him, but certainly secure and he felt stronger with it on too. Thomas looked to Patton as they passed by and nodded to him once before rushing to catch up with the dark she-elf.   
“Thomas.” she said seeing him approach him from the side after pumping up her men to fight. “Do you have any advice on dragons?” she asked him looking at him with her dark gaze.

Thomas blinked at that as he caught his breath and turned to the gaurds who all looked scared or on edge. He knew he had to make sure they were as ready as they could be. “Though they can fly they will land when hurt enough. Archers should aim to wound the wings to get it to land faster.” he told them remembered what he saw that day.   
“They speak when they go to breath fire, listen closely and they were reel back their heads too. And their hearing is sensitive.” he remember how the dragon at Helgan disliked loud noises. “They are also very smart.” he finished softly.

Looking at one another the men nodded, this they could work with. Irileth seemed thoughtful, “That’ll work, we’ll get the thing on the ground, with enough noise we might be able to disoriented it enough to get close for a kill hit.” she concluded. “But be on guard, if they are smart as you say Thomas and as the stories say, then we’ll need to be ready for anything.”

“Are you with me!?” she asked the men as they cheered and they set off out of the city and into the open to the Western Tower. Thomas followed close behind looking to the skies for anything just in case.   
Again the air was tense, but Thomas knew now why. The dragon was still here, and they’d have to be careful. 

The sight of the tower neared as Thomas stared at the destroyed stone and some things still on fire. Irileth said to look for survivors as Thomas told them to look to the skies if they hear anything, she nodded to that as they headed over. It smelled of ash and smoke, one could also taste the fear that remained in the area with how hard it was to breath.   
“No, get back!” he turned to see a guard walk out, “It’s still here, it took off with the others when they tried to make a run for it.” 

Thomas froze when he heard a distant roar and his eyes widen, “It’s back!” the guard was heard yelling as he heard Irileth said to be ready as the dragon came into view.   
He gripped his own blade feeling his heart pound, he gritted his teeth and ready for anything. The archers took to firing arrows.

The dragon yelled out to them something that shook the ground they stood on. Thomas felt his balance unstable and he looked to see one man get carried off as the dragon breathed out fire barely missing another.   
They were barely making a dent in this beast, he looked up at the tower. He had to do something, and Thomas narrowed his eyes. And he took off up the tower and panted as he dodged some fire that caught another guard who screamed out in pain but was dead quickly.

The scent of burnt flesh filled the air as Thomas tried not the gag and ran up the slope spiral. His heart hammered in his chest as he got the top and was just in time as he ran to the edge and jumped as he reached out catching the Dragon’s horn just in time.   
He grunted on impact to the head as it roared something at him. Thomas held tight though. Yelling was heard below from the guards and Irileth. He couldn’t make them out though as he gripped his blade tightly in his hand and pushed off with his foot on the scared face as the Dragon went to try and fling him off. 

“Dovahkin No!” it cried out to him, but Thomas didn’t listen to it’s rambles. 

Raising his sword and plunging it into the dragon’s eye as hard and deep as he could go. The beast roared out in pain and thrashed it head, Thomas gripped the blade as he lost it on the horn and held on for dear life as it thrashed about and started to head for the ground.   
Thomas braced himself as they impacted the ground, he gripped his blade again as the force sent him back and down with the blade through the eye and getting it lodged in the skull of the beast.

The dragon roared out at that as Thomas was forced to let go and rolled on the ground. The creature seemed to trying to get the blade out of it’s head before slowly it started to still. Then the beast went limp, Thomas guessed h must have hit the brain when they impacted the ground. 

Panting as he got up slowly and looking at the dead dragon, then saw it started to glow. “Get back everyone.” Irileth said as Thomas watched as the beast slowly burned away to nothing but bones and this… feeling rushed him.

He remembered back in the crypt, this same feeling from the stone. Only this time it was stronger. His vison spun as a word came to mind, “FUS” and he knew it’s meaning, “FORCE.”. He kind of forget about that experience in the wake of the moment of getting back.  
Thomas was on his knees, how did he end up like this? He was panting and shaking as he looked up to see his sword was still lodged in the dragon’s eye right where the bone started. Now it was just a pile of bones.

The blood was warm on his hands and arms. He felt someone touch his arm as he turned to see Irielth who helped him to his feet, “Are you alright?” she asked him firmly.  
“I… I think so.” he muttered looking back at the beast he just slayed.

Humming she looked at it also, “I don’t know whether to call what you did brave or stupid. You sure you’re not a Nord?’ her voice was light however with humor, as Thomas did crack a smile at that.

“I can’t believe it.” Thomas turned to one of the men approaching him, “You… You’re Dragonborn.” he said.

“What?” Thomas asked confused to that, the man proceeded to explain, that in old time there were men who could steal the souls of dragons to gain their power. Thomas however seemed unsure, “I’m not sure what just happened.” something certainly did though, he felt different some how.

“Then try to shout.” he suggested, “it was said that only the Dragonborns could shout without learning.” 

Shout? Thomas frowned, something came to mind, the word he learned. He opened his mouth to speak it, “FUS!” it came out louder than he opened and the ground shook under all of them. “Force.” Thomas repeated his voice normal. Strange, it was like the word itself caused the power. 

They all seemed in awe, which in turn caused some argument between Irileth and the guards. Thomas however was lost in his own mind again. That word, when he spoke it it felt like… something was on his tongue. Power? Weight? Strength? he wasn’t sure what to call it. It felt heavy sure, but also like his very mouth had just been split open to let out the very force of the world’s weight. 

He blinked when he heard his name, “Sorry what?” he asked.

Irileth gave him a look, some of mild annoyance but faint worry, “i said you better tell the Jarl of this… as for me well.. I’m sure these bones will be of some use and you best get you trusty weapon.” she told him nodding to the sword.

Moving over Thomas pulled out his sword and blinked as he found within the rib cage some coins. Shrugging he pocketed them, she did say she’d just take the bones. Though he did tell her and she waved him off saying he could keep it, as he did kill the beast.   
Taking a shaky breath, the sudden burst of energy started to wear off. He felt exhausted all over again. His legs shaking, she was right that was both a brave and idiotic move he pulled. 

His blade glistened red still with the dragons blood, he’d need to clean it and his arms here soon. He could so in the river nearby, so he headed to there feeling like he was walking with iron feet.   
Thomas wasn’t sure what came over him, or what this Dragonborn stuff meant. But, for the third time, the world shook.

“ **DO-VAH-KIN!** ” 

It was echoed like thunder all around as Thomas looked around crouching low as the panic hit again. Another dragon? 

It slowly faded… nothing in the skies. 

“The oblivion was that?” Thomas whispered to himself as some people also seemed a little shake. 

Taking breaths, Thomas slowly stood up, he’d better wash up fast if he wanted answers. 


	3. The Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas decides to do what any sane person would do, learn how to better fight before waltzing off into the great wilderness of Skyrim!

homas wanted to hide in on himself more than anything else, him, dragonborn!? And to head out to these graybeards? He shook his head, it sounded crazy, it was downright dizzying to think about. Capable as he was, he wasn’t a hero! Thomas bit his lower lip, sure he could fight alright, but he only got lucky with that dragon. How was he suppose to be anything more than just a guy on his way to Solitude. 

He supposed he could just head to Solitude and put this whole thing behind him. But, something twisted in his gut at that. The thought of Helgan, of all those people. Thomas shook his head again, if he was to make this journey he wanted to be ready. He wasn’t hiding, just training.   
His eyes gazed from the bridge to the upside down boat of what was known as the Companions. Mayhaps? Taking a breath he made his way down the stairs heading over the bridges to the area. He gazed up at the building, taking a breath as he walked up and inside into the comfortable air inside. The scent of food made his mouth water, he hadn’t ate much on his travels but he shook his head trying not to think about it.

To his left he watched two people get into a fist fight, and felt very awkward. As he watched someone tapped his shoulder, he turned to see a women, long red hair and war paint on her face. She was clearly nord by her features, but she also looked very capable.   
“New blood eh?” she asked with her arms crossed at him, as if judging him. Her eyes looking him up and down.

Thomas shifted a bit, “Er, yes.” he said finding his confidence again, as he met her gaze evenly.  
She laughed a bit at that, “Bravery, good, you’ll need it here. I’ll take you to Kodlak, he’ll see about you.” she told him with a wolfish grin on her face. 

Nodding to her, Thomas followed quietly after her and away from the large group around the table into the lower parts. She walked with her head high and shoulders back, intimidating to say the least. Thomas mostly just liked to stay low and not say much.   
They neared a door at the far end, “He’s in there, we’ll see if he proclaims you new-blood?” she said looking him up and down before turning and leaving. 

Giving her a strange look as she left, Thomas entered the room, lingering in the back as he heard two people having a conversation. He only really caught bits and pieces of it, trying not to eavesdrop. Something about ‘call of the blood’ and ‘not everyone is happy’ or at least that’s what it sounds like. 

“Ah a stranger comes to our halls!” Thomas looked up to see a man with long white and gray hair in heavy armor with wolves on it. His beard was neatly tied as his eyes gazed into his very being. 

Straightening up, “Hello, my name is Thomas.” he said politely, “I’m here to join The Companions.” he said with as much confidence as he could muster. From what he saw with that nord women they valued bravery and confidence. But, he was also taught to respect elders. While Thomas didn’t think everyone of old age was deserving of respect, he could just sense this man, Kodlak clearly, was one who deserved it. 

“Would you now?” Kodlak hummed at him hand stroking his beard as he gazed at Thomas up and down much like how the red head did. He then nodded slowly, “Yes, perhaps, a certain strength of spirit.”  
The man he was talking to huffed in disbelief. “Now you can’t be serious Kodlak, I’ve never even heard of this man.”

Kodlak waved his hand, “It matters not Vilkas. Some come here to seek their Fame. Some men and women come just for the thrill of the fight. Others just are famous and wish to join. It matters not, so long as his blade arm is strong and his heart is true.” he commented calmly then turned to Thomas, “Tell me boy, how good is your arm?” he asked.

Thomas shifted a bit at that, “I have alot to learn, sir.” he admits quietly to him. “It’s why I seek to join.”  
Kodlak nodded to that with a pleased smile, “Good good, you will learn well then so long as you keep your head on a swivel and eyes to Sovenguard.” he promised looking to Vilkas, “Vilkas, why not test out this new-blood. See where we can place him to train with one of the higher members.” he suggested to the man with deep amber eyes and shaggy black hair.

With a nod and hum of confirmation he got up and motioned with his chin for Thomas to follow. Giving a look at that as Kodlak just nodded to him, Thomas turned and followed quietly.  
Vilkas seemed like a quiet type, didn’t speak as they walked out just giving nods to anyone they passed. And out they went to the courtyard. Thomas felt eyes on him as they got to the yard out back. 

“So the old man wants me to test you, see where you’ll stand for training with us to become a Companion.” Vilkas huffed at that, gazing at Thomas “Two-handed it seems, duel weapons.” he nodded pulling out a shield and sword. “Alright then, let’s see, take a few swings at me. Don’t worry, I can take it.” he chuckled at Thomas, there was no taunting, just a statement.

Thomas nods sobering up, he wouldn’t be meek, this was nothing compared to a dragon after all. Pulling out his weapons, he gripped his leather handles, the weight of them in his hands. And then he lashed out. Vilkas moved fast, but Thomas remained on edge.  
He turned from the shield that almost bashed his arm, catching it with his blade as the ring of metal was heard. Vilkas laughed at that, as Thomas skidded back and they ran at each other again. Thomas grunted at the force that hit him, but he dug in his feet as Vilkas tried to push him back.  
The sword reared back, Thomas gazed up then turned sharply as it barely missed his shoulder. He moved his blade down and caught the blade under his. The other holding the shield with the other blade as they held there.

Gazing at him and then grinning, Thomas’s eyes widen as Vilkas moved his foot and knocked Thomas down. The blade at his neck, he gazed up as Vilkas laughed. “Well new-blood you fight well, a bit sloppy on form, but you have fire. You’re still a whelp though, so just do as we tell you.” he mused with a grin, showing sharp teeth. “Here, run a few tasks to cool off from our sparing session.” he handed Thomas his hand, helping him up, then handed him a sword. “Tell Eorlund, at the Sky Forge, it needs sharpen.”

Panting a bit and nodding, Thomas got his sword putting them away in their sheaths. Vilkas nodded patting Thomas’s shoulder firmly before heading to set down for a bit.   
Thomas turned and near flushed at the crowd that had gathered to watch their small sparing session. Taking a breath he turned away and walked up to what he knew to be Sky Forge now, trying to ignore the rush in his blood to fight again. That was normal, ever since he was little, the rush to fight and to win. His dad said he had a warriors spirit, but Thomas wasn’t sure that was it. 

Climbing up the stairs, the sun high in the sky, Thomas saw a man working the metal at the forge. Brows creased in concentration and eyes narrowed as the hammer strikes the hot metal. Then, as if sensing him, they turned to him and hum. “What brings you here?” he asked, his muscles flexing as he struck the metal again.   
Thomas felt even more awkward about social interaction, “Well, Vilkas gave me his sword to bring to you.” he said holding it out.

Eorlund nodded to that as he took it, “Newcommer then?” he asked with a knowing look at him. Thomas just nodded feeling small inside, this was a bad idea. “Eh, don’t worry about it. They all were whelps once, they just don’t like to talk about it.” he told Thomas clasping his shoulder in a encouraging way. “If Kodlak says you have heart, then I’ll trust his judgement.”

“Thank you.” Thomas felt like some weight was off his shoulders, like Kodlak, Eorlund gave off a wise vibe, but capable in a fight. “Not sure really why I thought to join, figured if I am to make it in Skyrim I’ll need to be better at fighting.”

The blacksmith nodded, “A wise thought, your blade is the only think that stand between you and your enemy. Remember boy, nothing here will show mercy to you, so you shouldn’t either. Between creatures in the forests and people who’d slit your throat for a quick buck, you need to be ready.” he grunted out to Thomas as he treating the blade. “You’ll learn much here, and soon have songs sung about you.” he joked lightly at the last part.

Thomas felt himself smile a bit at that, Eorlund gave him a look. “Remember this though son, every man here is his own, and every women her own. No body rules a Companion. Kodlak is in charge, but a true leader, hasn’t been seen this Ysgamor.” he told Thomas in his gruff tones.

Turning to his blade to be cooled, Thomas watched for a long moment, Eorlund then grunted making him jump. “Interested in blacksmithing?” he asked knowingly with a side eyes.  
“Er well… yeah kind of.” Thomas admits to him sheepishly.  
Eorlund huffed, “Be firm with your words.” he said sharply to him, “But, here’s a deal for you. My wife is in grieving, I should be getting back to her. But, I have to finish Aela’s shield. Come back here when the sun is near the right of the city, and if you can deliver it for her, I’ll teach you smithing.” he offer to him.

Thomas blinked at that then nodded, “I can do that sir.”   
Eorlund snorted, “Sir? Formal of you, just call me Eorlund or, if you want to be formal, Gray-mane is fine.” he told him. “For now, get to know the city, you look clueless walking about.”

Flushing, was it that obvious? But nodding, he left, walking down the stairs and frowned to himself. Get to know the city? Well, he was Thane now, at least only few knew of that, so he supposed he should. Patton did say to hit him up for a tour if he wanted it.  
So, he supposed first place to find him would be at the Warmaidens. Walking to the area on the path he always took. Walking up to see Adrianne working, she looked at him and gave a kind smile. “Well it’s good to see you again, I see your quest is complete.” she laughed heartily, “What do you need my friend?” she asked.

“I was looking for Patton, seeing if he could show me around the city.” Thomas said, feeling more at ease as he knew of her better than most here.   
Adrianne nodded to that, “He’s just inside, and I’m sure he’ll love to.” she told Thomas looking at him. “Thomas.” he looked at her before walking in. “I need to ask a favor of you.”

Frowning in thought he walked over to her from the doorway. “You see,” she started. “This is the first time I’ve seen Patton really take to liking a newcommer, sure he’s friendly, but he’s also a very wary person of new people. Took me and my husband a year to get him to open up to us about his past. However, he’s asked around about you to the guards. And, I ask of you this, be a good friend to that boy. He needs someone to rely on in this world.” she told him firmly.

Thomas blinked at that in shock, before smiling at her. “I will certainly try.” he promised.  
Adrianne nodded, “Good, just keep in mind, you hurt him and my husband and I will have your head.” she said seriously. Thomas looked worried at that with a strained and worried smile. 

“You both really care about him.” Thomas said with a nervous laugh.  
Sighing heavily, she nodded to that looking wistful. “We’ve always wanted a child. But, taking a blow to the stomach, though healed, didn’t help my chances.” she admits in a sad tone. “The boy came here, lost, confused, and wanting to learn. It wasn’t a challenge, my husband took a shining to him as much as I did. We can only hope to ready him for the world of being a merchant. This was 3 years ago.” she told Thomas.

He gazed at her for a long moment as she smiled, “Why am i telling you this? Because I think you’ll be a good influence on him, provided by husband is right about you.” she chuckled shaking her head. “You best head inside before you miss him.”  
Nodding, and saying his thanks, he walked inside to find Patton stocking things on shelves. Patton turned to speak but then beamed, “Thomas!” he said happily to him bouncing over. “What you need, the sword doing you well?” he asked.

Thomas smiled brightly, “Yup, I’ve joined the Companions.” he said to him.  
Patton’s eyes sparkled at that, “Really, that’s great!”

“More than great, Patton, I pegged you for a warrior when you walked in that day.” Ulfberth laughed as he came in with some shields setting them out on the tables. “To run with the Companions is a honorable path.” he told Thomas with a pleased nod.  
“I’m sure, still learning though and I have freetime.” Thomas turned to Patton, “As I’m a bit unsure, care to show me around the city?” he asked.

Patton smiled looking to Ulfberth, who chuckled, “Go on, I should be good here. Be back by dinner though.” he tells him, giving to them half a loaf of bread to snack on. Patton waved to him smiling happily as he pulled Thomas outside.

“I’ll be back before sundown Adrianne!” he said quickly as she beamed waving to them before going back to work. Patton pulled Thomas forward to an unknown area he hadn’t been in. “This is the City’s Wind Distract, most people live here and near the Cloud Distract, where Jorrvaskr is The Compainons, is the Underkeep, where the dead are housed.” Patton explained happily as he pulled Thomas along pointing out houses and who lives there and a bit of history.

Thomas was smiling as he listened to Patton talk taking up to the market place next as he waved to some of the stales. As they neared one though, with a older women who was talking to two men who were heckling her about her son. “Well we know where he is, he’s a prisoner in my cellar.” one sneered at her, “Face it old women, you’re son is dead, died a traitor to the Empire!” he said.

Something burned him as he near snarled. He walked over to them, eyes cold as Patton stared in shock and worry at that. “While I don’t have a stake in the war,” he began, “it gives one no right to bully the elderly.” he said getting near them with a cold look.  
They turned to him, “Oh? And what do you care? Another Stormcloak?” the older man asked with a sneer at Thomas.

“I’m just a man getting by, as much as any other in these times.” Thomas crossed his arms, mimicking Vilkas’s posture he saw. “And I don’t think your ancestors would take well to knowing that you spend your time picking on those older than you and wiser at that.”  
Opening his mouth to retort, but then snapping it closed. Something about this boy felt… strong, as if he was staring at the maws of a mighty dragon. Instead he scoffed, “Whatever boy, mind you tongue or it’ll be cut off.” he jeered before stalking off with his partner.

Thomas watched them leave, most had been staring at them, but some were nodding at Thomas’s words. Something in him gave a pleased hum to see the weak ones run. He then smiled and relaxed turning to the lady behind the stall. “Sorry about that Ma’ma, I don’t like people who bully others, regardless of their status.” he said to her looking at the jewelry she had on display.

Her wary face smiled at him, “Thank you young man, good to see Skyrim still has fine people in it.” she then sighed. “It’s not the first time this has happened to me though “Call me Fralia, I have seen you around here.” she mused to him then smiled brightly. “Ah Patton, showing this nice man around?” she asked.

Patton, once over his shock of Thomas standing up to a Battle-born, “Yes Fralia, this is Thomas.” he said with a smile.   
“Well be sure to come back and chat, I do enjoy company.” she said to him with a smile as Thomas nodded waving to her as Patton pulled him along.

“Woah, you’re fearless!” Patton said once away.  
Thomas gave him a look, “How so?” he asks curiously to that.  
“You stood up to the Battle-borns, only few do so. They are powerful, money, and were here when Whiterun was founded.” Patton tells him softly.

For a moment, dread pooled in Thomas’s gut, but he pushed it down. “Regardless Patton, it still gives no right to treat people like that.” he tells him.  
Patton then nodded to that, “Very true, but not many would say it out loud. Many here, even those on the Empire side, dislike their way of bullying people. The Gray-manes, though at odds with them, I haven’t ever seen them start the fights.” he mused.

Nodding to that as they came near the tree, Patton looked upset again. “Something wrong?” Thomas asked him worriedly.  
“Ah, nothing.” Patton said with a wave of his hand, Thomas gave him a pointed look as Patton shifted “Well… this tree didn’t always look like this, when I came here it was very alive.” he said sadly.

“Shame isn’t it.” Thomas turned to see a healer prestress walk to them. “Hello Patton, showing the new guy around? Rumors already spread about him.” she said with a soft smile.

Patton smiled, “Thomas, this is Diancie Pure-Spring, she is a prestress of Kynareth and taught me how to better my healing magic.”  
Diancie laughed at that lightly, “Please Patton, you have Kynareth’s blessing with you, she has a path for you for sure.” she smiled at Thomas. “I noticed you asking about Gildergreen here.”

Thomas nodded as she sighed sadly, “Sadly we don’t know why it is dying, possibly she is too far from her mother, Eldergleam.” she told him sadly, “Many used to come here, but a dead tree isn’t really a sign of healing, huh?”

He frowns at that, “I suppose not, any way to save it?” he asks worriedly, knowing many people held religion close in this area of the empire.   
“Sadly, unless we find sap from the original tree, it’s hopeless. And Eldergleam isn’t easy to reach, only one blade could do such a thing. But… hagravens own it.” she shivered a bit in fear and disgust.

She then waved her hand, “Worry not, I’m sure Kynareth will show us what to do.” she tells them then turns, “I best head back, come by some time again Patton, many of the wounded have asked about you. You seem to brighten their day.” Diancie smiled at him as Patton nods before taking her leave.

Thomas then looked up, “I best head back, Eorlund wants me to take a shield to Aela.” he tells Patton.  
The other nods with a bright smile, that doesn’t quiet reach his eyes. “Sure thing Thomas, see you soon.” he says. Thomas walks off but notices Patton looking at the tree sadly.

He hoped his new friend would be alright.


	4. Patton's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we finally get started in the meat of this story, Character Interactions! *Weak confetti blaster goes off*

Thomas rubbed his neck as he yawned and looked around to see some of the other new recruits were still asleep. He sighed, he did get an early night last night, after traveling to get the fragment of some kind of important object. Thomas didn't remember much of the details, just that Farkas came with him and that the companions were fucking werewolves! 

_*Flashback*_

Thomas walked into the large area with Farkas frowning a bit, "Might I ask who do you think we digging here before we came?" he asked Farkas, trying to remain polite but firm. The man's yellow eyes bore into him, but Thomas held firm. After being with the companions for about two weeks now, learning some basics, and doing small jobs about the hold of Whiterun to edges of The Pale. Mostly he stayed in the familiar and on the paths. 

Farkas grunted a bit, "Not sure if I'm honest." he told him, "But I don't like it." taking a breath he looked around. "Let's see if we can find a way around the bars."

Thomas gazed at the bars blocking their way, he nodded and got to look through the shelves and such. Some of the books were ruined beyond repair, some were written in an odd language but had some value so.. finders keepers. He found some potions that were still usable and good, and some old daggers that he just left there.   
He went into a small area with some more potions, lining wraps that looked like one-touch would cause them to fall apart, and a lever. "Hey Farkas, I think I found something!" he said as he pulled the lever. There was a click and a 'bang', Thomas turned to see... shit.

The way was open now, but he was trapped inside this area. Farkas walked over with a huff, "Now look what you've gotten yourself into." he grumbled.

Thomas looked sheepish, "Er sorry..." he muttered to him.

Farkas huffed shaking his head, "No worries, bound to happen to anyone. Just be careful next time." he looked around, "I think there might be another lever nearby or chain to get you out." he promised.

Going to reply, Thomas paused as he saw people run into the room. Holding swords that glinted, so clearly not of iron. "Time to die dog!" one said firmly with a cold gaze. 

Thomas blinked at that as Farkas looked tense and ready to fight. Some looked at him, "Wait... who is that?" one of the girls asked.

"Doesn't matter." another scoffed, "This one here, he wears the armor. Meaning he dies." he said pointing his sword at Farkas. Thomas tried to get the lever to move again, but it wouldn't budge. His eyes trained on the group. He couldn't slip through the bars either and felt helpless. Despite how these companions acted, he had come to see them as comrades. So to see one might die, he felt angry that he couldn't do anything and terror that he could be trapped here forever!

However, Thoams then heard Farkas scoff out laughter, "Well none of you will be alive to tell this story." he said, his voice more of a growl.

There was a crack, as Thomas's eyes widen, "By the planes of Oblivion." he whispered as he watched Farkas grow in size, blackish-brown fur sprouting, his face growing into a muzzle. His hand grew into claws with a sickening crack noise. He raised up and let out a howl that chilled Thomas to his core. 

The men attacked, but Farkas's claws were quicker. Slashing through his stomach, sending blood and guts spraying everywhere. Farkas howled out in pain at the silver sword on his arm and trained his yellow eyes on the girl. She gazed at him in terror as he flung her into the wall with a sound that made Thomas feel a little sorry for her. The others were made of short work after that, some had tried to run but Farkas pounced on them tearing them to pieces and eating their hearts. 

Silence rang, only the howl of the wind in the cavern and the soft breathing of whatever Farkas was. Slowly he turned to Thomas, muzzle wet with blood and saliva. He stalked over, tail moving, Thomas white gripped the bars too afraid to move, too shocked to move. The nose of the werewolf twitched, blinking intelligently and moving his head as he went off into the other area.

Thomas heard a click as the bars went up, his legs shook as he peered to see Farkas, very human-looking, coming over to him. "I hope I didn't scare you too bad." he said with a roguish grin. 

Taking a shaky breath, "Just a little..." he admits softly, "Y-You're a... werewolf?" he asked softy.

Farkas nodded, "Some of us have the blood of the beast, becoming the werewolf you saw me. Don't worry, I've been one long enough to have control over my beast form." he promised with a grin. "I smelled the fear on you, you were right to be afraid, but... you didn't back down. Color me impress."

Staring at him Thomas nodded, then rubbed the back of his neck, "You know... a lot of things are making sense now." he mutters, love for meats, for hunting, hardly sleeping, and their eyes. "Are all companions werewolves?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Farkas looked at him, "No, just the inner circle, no need to worry yourself." he waved his hand. "Anyway, eyes on the prey, we should keep moving. The silver hand is here and so is the Drauger." 

_*End of flashback*_

Thomas was up and getting some light mead to wake him before another day. Chewing on a piece of bread as he smiled at the housekeeper here, she smiled brightly and continued working. He walked out into the warm morning the faint traces of rain still on the cobblestones, the scent of it clear as ever. He saw on the back deck Vilkas polishing his helmet. He looked at Thomas with his deep yellow eyes. 

After Thomas was sworn in as a companion, most of the inner circle knew he knew what they were. No one said much, save for Kodlak, just telling him that no one but the inner circle, and now himself, knew. After vowing to not speak of it to anyone, as Thomas valued his life, the days went on as normal. And yes, he had yet to tell any of them he was Dragonborn. Getting the wall at Dustman's Cavern was easy when the drauger had attacked and Farkas was busy. 

He wasn't sure when he'd trust them with that, because he wasn't even sure how he was taking it.

Thomas merely nodded in greeting, as Vilkas hummed nodding back and going about his work. Finishing off his bread, Thomas left to take a walk around town to wake up fully, he sometimes did this with Patton and, if he had time, he'd help his friend with his tasks for the day. 

Most in Whiterun now knew Thomas as a member of the Companions, and the guards treated him with respect, also they knew he was thane, but very few knew that. He had met the Jarl about two days ago, and he asked why he hasn't made the journey yet, which he said he was simply trying to train up. Noble, and it was slid by like that. 

Thomas himself was still reluctant to go, having not really thought hard about what it means to be Dragonborn. Taking a breath, and trying to push the thoughts away again, he didn't want to think about that now. He walked down the steps to the tree Gildergreen, then smiled, "Hey Patton." he said.

Patton was standing near the tree looking at it before turning to Thomas and giving a smile "Morning Thomas." he said happily to him, though not in his usual happiness.

Picking up on this, Thomas's smile fell, "Everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

Giving him a look, Patton gazed at the tree then at his friend. He wrung his hands a few times, "Thomas... if..." he started then bit his lip, "If you're free, I'd like to send in a request for you as a companion." he said softly.

Blinking at that Thomas shook his head, "Patton, you're my friend, no request like that is needed. What do you need?" he asked him.

Patton gazed at him at this and did smile faintly again. He looked back at the dying Gildergreen, "I... I want to help them get the sap they need for this tree." he said firmly looking at Thomas.

Staring at his friend a little bewildered Thomas took in the words. "And you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Giving a small laugh Patton nodded, "I'm no fighter Thomas, I know a bit, but I'll need help. And, though I could hire anyone, I trust you not to stab me in the back." he says softly to him as he looks away in thought.

Nodding to that, Thomas hummed to him then nodded again. "Alright," he said as Patton looked up shocked, "I'll help you."

"Really!?" Patton said excitement on his features, "You would!?"

Thomas smiled faintly at that, "Yeah, I mean I did say you were my friend, and friends help each other." he said clasping Patton's shoulder as a friendly shake.

Patton was beaming again from ear to ear, "Then I'll let Ulfberth know!" he said happily, before Thomas asked Patton shrugged, "I already ran this by them, and they agreed my choice of asking you was a good idea. They really trust you Thomas." he said happily.

Smiling at his friend, Thomas nodded to him, "Alright, I'll go let Kodlak know I'll be gone for a few days." he said as Patton nodded running off quickly.

Shaking his head a bit, Thomas smiled, maybe getting out of this city for a few days would do him some good? Going back inside he headed down to the sleeping quarters. Some were already getting up as Thomas came to the door at the farthest end, going to knock, "Come in, Thomas." the deep voice of Kodlak said.

Right, werewolf, he possibly smelled him coming. Opening the door to see Kodlak writing at his desk and turning to him. "Something you need boy?" he asked calmly.

Nodding to the other, Thomas looked at him, "I wanted to tell you I'll be gone a few days. A friend of mine asked for help in an endeavor of his." every companion was his own, Thomas had every right to not let them know, but he did anyway.

Kodlak chuckled to this, "I'm assuming you are referring to Patton?" he asked, Thomas opened his mouth but Kodlak waved his hand. "I know plenty of things, I may be old but not blind. Very well, thank you for letting me know, got some good honor in you boy. Most just leave without letting anyone know they'll be gone." he grunted out with a heavy sigh. "Be sure to make it back in one piece."

With that, Thomas thanked him and left the room to get a bag packed. He had been learning smithing from Eorland for a while now. Crafted his own swords and a bag to carry things in that came with camping equipment. 

Once he was sure he had everything he needed, he put on his bad and headed for the Warmaiden. Patton was already outside and packed too, as Adrianne was fusing over him a bit. "I'll be fine." Patton said to her, "I know where we are heading after we get the dagger, and Thomas will help me out." he promised.

"I know," she huffed, "but still, I'm worried for you both. Hagravens are no laughing matter." she looked at her husband.

Ulfberth chuckled, "Consider this his test of strength dear, we've taught Patton much about fighting and weapons. Now, he must prove to himself he can do this on his own." he said putting his arm around her.

Thomas did smile a bit, one could tell they loved each other dearly. Once they noticed him he smiled, "Packed up Patton?" he asked.

His friend beamed, "Yup, our first stop is just past Riverwood. Then we have to head to the city of Windhelm for rest there as we make our way to the sanctuary." he said showing on the map he had before putting it away. He looked excited, but a bit nervous, Thomas was getting better at picking up on these things.

Arianne looked at Thomas, "You keep him safe, boy." she said firmly, "Because if you come back without him, I'll kill you myself." she gazed at him with mama bear eyes. 

Thoams swallowed, "Yes ma'am." he said to her, nodding after a moment, Ulfbert also hugged Patton tightly. 

"May the strength of the divines go with you both, and bring you home safely." he told them, Patton smiled at him as Thomas did also.

Seeing them off at the gates the two left down, past Honeybrew, and up the hillside. Patton took a breath, "I'm actually doing this." he breathed out, "Never thought I'd ever be on a quest since coming here to Skyrim." he admits to Thomas.

Grinning at him Thomas nudges his friend, "Well, I'll show you how fun and tiring it can be." he joked.

The two shared a laugh at that, maybe this would be something they both would tell stories about.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful, comments are better, got some time? Tell me what you think! Got a suggestion? I'd love to hear it!


End file.
